


Sketching My Way To You

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Cafes, Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is a handsome barista at a quaint cafe in London. He loves observing people and he started to have an eye on a new customer who seemed to be so intriguing, with tattoos on his arms. What will happen then...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketching My Way To You

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff. Badly written, I know. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. None of these happened in real life.

It was a cold and wet winter evening in this side of London. Kevin sighed as he walked along the pavements alongside the bustling streets of London, pulling his windbreaker closer to his torso, shielding him from the immense cold wind that seemed to have picked up at this moment. He had the hooded cover covering his head from the drizzles that were coming down from the sky.

‘Typical British weather,’ he thought to himself.

Kevin is a student from London School of Economics. He is currently in his second year in his studies and is working in a cafe to earn some pocket money. He loves his job at the cafe as he has an undying love for coffee and people watching. He loves to observe each of his customers, what they do, what they love and how they interact with people. He is not one of those who chats with customers often as he is not as outgoing as he looks. He just loves to observe.

He made it into the cafe unscathed from the puddles of water, threatened to be splashed by oncoming traffic. He greeted his colleague who was busy taking orders from a group of noisy schoolgirls. Kevin went straight to the staff store room to keep his windbreaker away and pull on his usual apron with his name tag. He washed his hands and patted his colleague, Jenson, on the back, helping him out with the coffee making.

‘Right, I’m done for the day,’ Jenson said after serving the girls. It was almost 6.00pm and that was the end of Jenson’s shift. Kevin will take over until the cafe closes at 11.00pm. It was one of the rare cafes in London which opens till that late, hence attracting many students who loves to take up the tables to study or working class people who wants a cuppa after a long day in the office.

‘Remember to bring along the CD I’ve been wanting,’ Kevin reminded Jenson who smiled cheekily.

‘Yes, I will dear. Coldplay can’t wait for you to be listened,’ Jenson said as he took off his apron and checked himself out. ‘See ya,’ he waved goodbye to Kevin after putting on his coat.

Kevin smiled and shook his head at Jenson. He was a Masters student in UoL, majoring in psychology. Since his classes were more flexible, Jenson was able to take the earlier shifts.

It was a quiet evening because of the weather. There were just a scattered few customers in the cafe, some at the bean bags area which were popular among couples and students. Kevin observed them, also keeping an eye on the people walking by the shop.

It was almost 10.00pm when finally a customer came in. He looked new as Kevin had never seen him here for the 2 years he had been working in this cafe. Well, during his shifts of course. The man seemed to take a while to look at the handwritten menu board above. Kevin waited patiently as he secretly observed the man, who must be in his thirties, most probably an artistic person.

‘I’ll have a hot macchiato please,’ the man said, almost expressionless. But Kevin knew better. He was just putting on a facade. He could tell he was a reserved person.

Kevin keyed in the order into the till and the man paid for it. Kevin asked him to take a seat as he went about to make his order to send it over to him. He saw the man taking a seat by the window, taking out his iPad. The man took off his jacket and Kevin saw 2 tattoos on his arms. Kevin smiled to himself as he finished up the drink, taking it over to him.

The man just nodded at Kevin as he put the coffee down. Kevin then went back to the counter, minding his own business but his eyes would always land on the man, seeing what he was doing.

The cafe was getting quieter as the closing time beckoned closer. Kevin was slowly cleaning up the empty tables, bringing the dirty cups and saucers back to the counter to do the washing. The man stayed until 11.00pm, busy with his iPad. Kevin knew he must be doing some drawing as he had a stylus pen in his hand, flicking here and there on the iPad.

When the clock struck 11.00pm, there was only the man in the cafe left. Kevin went over and politely told him that they were closing. The man nodded and kept away his things, finishing up his drink.

‘Thanks,’ the man said in a monotonous tone, his voice sounded a bit weird as though his vocal box was broken. He gathered his stuff and shrugged on his jacket, walking out of the cafe.

Kevin sighed as he cleared the table. The voice of the man kept ringing in his ears until he had closed the shop.

…

The next few days, Kevin was hoping to see the man again at work. It was like something he’s looking forward to everyday but he ended up disappointed for 3 days in a row, not seeing the man again.

It was a quiet Thursday evening when Kevin entered the shop for his shift. Jenson was serving a customer and to Kevin’s delight, it was the man. Jenson, who knew Kevin for 2 years already, immediately saw through the facade he was putting on.

‘Interested?’ Jenson asked after coming back from serving the man his hot macchiato.

Kevin just flipped the bird at Jenson discreetly which made Jenson chuckled loudly.

‘Well, if you’re going to do that, you won’t get your Coldplay CD,’ Jenson said and Kevin sighed out loudly.

‘Hey cheer up kid, I’ve put the CD on loop for the day and through the night to keep you good company,’ Jenson added and only then Kevin realised the album was playing in the background. Kevin gave Jenson a huge smile of appreciation.

‘Knew you always treat me well,’ Kevin said and Jenson bumped shoulders with him. They chatted for a while since there were no new customers.

‘Hey, that guy has definitely been stealing glances at you,’ Jenson whispered, nudging Kevin’s arm and discreetly pointing at one of the window seat of the cafe.

Kevin looked up and noticed Jenson was mentioning the man with the tattoos. He was busy drawing on the iPad again.

‘You’re messing with me. But I must say, he looks hot with the tattoos,’ Kevin smirked and it made Jenson grinned mischievously at him.

‘That’s something both of you have in common then,’ Jenson said as he went back to the till to entertain a couple who had just entered the cafe.

Kevin smiled to himself. Jenson knew he had a huge tattoo on his chest but no one but Kevin himself knew what it was. He was thinking of getting a new tattoo on his arm and was daydreaming a bit before snapping out of it, making the couple’s order of coffee as Jenson prepared the cake that they ordered.

Jenson left the cafe after that as it was the end of his shift. He told Kevin to take the CD with him when it was closing time. Kevin waved goodbye to him as he left into the now snowy London. He sighed, looking out at the now slightly white London. He did not realise that the man was indeed looking at him at times, smiling to himself as he continued drawing.

It was almost 11.00pm when the man started packing his things, finishing up his second cup of hot macchiato.

‘You make good coffees,’ the man said to Kevin before leaving the cafe, braving himself into the sudden gust of wind which had Kevin’s smile frozen on his face, unable to make it stop.

…

Over the next few days, the man with tattoos was always there when Kevin came into the cafe for his shift. It gave Jenson something to tease him about.

‘I think he fancies you,’ Jenson gave him a mischievous look and winked at him playfully.

Kevin punched Jenson’s arm as he threw on his apron to start helping out.

‘Well, I wouldn’t be coming back here everyday, sitting at the same table, ordering the same drink twice and always stealing glances at the hot barista who’s working here,’ Jenson said in which Kevin just shrugged at that.

‘Also, he always arrives just a few minutes before you do. So he definitely knows your shifts by heart,’ Jenson winked.

Kevin rolled his eyes at Jenson. It wasn’t as if he didn’t notice it but he wasn’t putting his hopes high because he had bad experiences of such before.

‘Just give it a try if there’s a chance,’ Jenson patted Kevin’s back as a beautiful girl of model material came in.

‘Jessy!’ Jenson exclaimed and went over to get a hug and kiss from the beautiful girl. Kevin knew who it was. Jenson’s beautiful girlfriend whose on the same course as he is. She was doing some part time modelling work and it was earning her a good reputation so far.

‘Hey Kevin,’ Jessy greeted Kevin who waved and smiled back.

‘Anything to take away?’ Kevin asked, knowing they were going out for a date but probably would want some warm coffee and cakes to bring along.

‘Sure. The usual please,’ Jessy smiled and Kevin went to make it right away as Jenson went to get his coat.

The man was observing the whole exchange, the stylus in his hand still flicking about on his iPad. He smiled when Kevin looked up and it made Kevin startled. He gave an awkward smile back and looked back down to his drawing.

Jessy and Jenson left and Kevin just smiled to himself, glancing over to the man who was now mesmerised with the work he was working on. Maybe, he really just need to give himself a chance.

…

For the next few weeks, Kevin kept seeing the man at his usual spot in the cafe. They never talked and Jenson was getting a bit frustrated that none of them were making the first move.

It was both Kevin and Jenson’s off day and they were spending it in the library, exams just around the corner.

‘Come on, if he’s a shy guy you should take the first step,’ Jenson said, poking Kevin’s arm with his pen as he was reading through his notes.

‘What makes you think he’s interested in me? What if he’s not even gay?’ Kevin frowned as he was trying to digest what he was reading.

‘Come on, no one would come to the cafe day after day, sitting there facing the counter and stealing glances at the hot barista,’ Jenson said, shrugging his shoulders. ‘Especially, the fact that he didn’t do that to me,’ Jenson added.

‘Well, every loyal customer of the cafe knows you’re taken. Jessy’s been there a few times anyway!’ Kevin said a bit too loud and some of the students around them made a soft hissing noise to ask them to keep quiet. Kevin looked at them with an apologetic look.

‘Just don’t regret anything if he stops showing up,’ Jenson said absent-mindedly as he continued writing down more notes.

Kevin sighed, looking down at his book. Jenson’s right. If they just kept going on like this, there is no way they will know each other more or even take a step further. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe, when he had the courage, he will talk to him more.

…

Kevin was back to work the next day and to his disappointment, the man did not turn up. Did he lose his chance to know the man more? Kevin had a sunken feeling in his heart.

It was almost a week already and there was still no sign of the man. Jenson gave Kevin a knowing look filled with sympathy but he sighed. What is new? He always suck in getting laid anyway.

It was rainy evening and the cafe was rather empty. Kevin was busy wiping the latte glasses clean when the doorbell chimed to indicate a customer coming in. Kevin looked up and he made an involuntary gasp. It was the man.

The man stood there, giving a small smirk as he took off his wet jacket, hanging it on the clothes stand by the door.

‘The usual?’ Kevin asked with a smile, happy that he’s finally back.

‘Ya,’ the man said and he was searching something in his messenger bag.

Kevin had finished making the order and was about to bring it over to the man to realise that he had been standing by the counter all this while.

‘Erm, I wanted to give you this,’ the man said, putting down a stack of papers on the counter for Kevin.

Kevin frowned as he put the macchiato down and went to have a look. He gasped when he saw what they were. They were sketches of Kevin making coffees, talking to Jenson, talking to customers or just him smiling to himself.

The man gave an awkward smile as Kevin was speechless and was smiling like an idiot.

‘I couldn’t resist…’ the man said, shrugging his shoulders.

‘They are… really good. You’re a very good artist,’ Kevin said and then realised the man had sketched a drawing of Kevin with bits of his chest tattoo exposing from his t-shirt and also an intricate tattoo on his arm, which of course, he didn’t have in real life. Kevin caressed that part of the drawing, loving how the man had actually designed it. It was perfect, what Kevin himself would have wanted.

‘I… actually heard you talking to the other barista… about tattoos…’ the man explained when he realised Kevin was actually caressing the tattoo drawing on his arm.

‘But… how did you capture… the stuff that I would want in a tattoo?’ Kevin asked, intrigued. They didn’t know each other at all and yet, the man knew it all.

‘Observation,’ the man said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kevin gave a huge smile and reached his hand out for a handshake. “Kevin,” he said.

“Kimi,’ the man replied with a small smirk, taking Kevin’s hand for the handshake.

Kimi walked over to his usual spot as Kevin brought his macchiato over to him. Kevin took a seat with him as he looked through all the sketches again. He was so deeply immersed in looking at the sketches when he heard Kimi cleared his throat.

‘Erm, would you… erm, want to go out with me?’ Kimi asked and a slight blush crept up his neck.

Kevin was taken aback slightly and thought this would never happen. But what can you say? His daydreams are coming true.

“Sure,” Kevin said with a huge smile, knowing this was his very lucky day. Maybe, they do have a chance? 

 

 

 


End file.
